Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 3 = 6x + 9$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(9x + 3) - 6x = (6x + 9) - 6x$ $3x + 3 = 9$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(3x + 3) - 3 = 9 - 3$ $3x = 6$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{6}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 2$